villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
White Dino Ranger Clone
The White Ranger Clone is a supporting antagonist in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. Overview The evil White Dino Ranger clone is the exact duplicate of the Ranger form of the White Dino Ranger with no trace of Trent Mercer. When the evil energy that makes Trent evil is destroyed, Zeltrax used this energy in conjunction with a fallen monster's copy ability (Copyotter) and the Geno-Randomizer to create the Evil White Ranger clone, a souless warrior with no trace of Trent. Curiously though, he was a gracious warrior and complimented an opponent on his skill more than once. The clone fights alongside the others in Mesogog's army. The clone also considers himself to be the only true White Ranger. He can also do "Super Dino Mode", which Trent could only do when the evil in the gem was destroyed. When Zeltrax had created the White Terrorsaurus from the White Ranger clone, the two evil duplicates introduced themselves to the Dino Thunder Rangers. He also seemed to replace Zeltrax after the cyborg was defeated by Tommy Oliver. With Zeltrax gone, the White Ranger clone was partnered with Elsa. When he battled Connor as the Triassic Ranger he was defeated, but not destroyed. The White Ranger clone, again, recreates a new White Terrorsaurus, that used a crystal, with same properties as the Dino Gems, as a power source. The White Ranger clone also tries to get Zeltrax to return with him to Mesogog, but Zeltrax vows that he will never serve him again. He eventually began losing his powers due to a glitch in the Morphing Grid caused by his creation, which allowed for only one White Ranger at a time. He confronted Trent, but after a long battle he and Trent shared a final attack, but only Trent survived. Finally defeated, the cloned White Ranger's last words were "I guess you wanted it more. Goodbye... White Ranger." After that he fell and went out in a blaze of glory. Trivia *The White Ranger Clone was voiced by Adam Gardiner. *The White Ranger Clone is an American creation that was used due to the big difference in plot between Dino Thunder and Abaranger, the show that Dino Thunder was based on. Since Trent's Sentai Counterpart, Mikoto Nakadai, took a lot longer to reform, the Sentai footage that was used with the White Ranger Clone was meant to use Abare Killer's later battles for the American adaption. *The White Dino Ranger Clone's existence eventually caused a glitch in the Morphing Grid which could destroy either Trent or him. Even though Tommy Oliver also had a clone, it destroyed neither of them since they never shared the same Ranger powers at the same time (albeit Tom Oliver's existence caused disturbance in the Morphing Grid). Strangely, Billy Cranston also had a clone, but its existence didn't cause any disturbance nor glitch in the Morphing Grid. It was presumably because Billy's clone didn't exist long enough to allow this to happen. Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Honorable Category:Minion Category:Archenemy Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Rogues Category:Usurper Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Category:Self-Aware Category:Torturer Category:Affably Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains